


Indulgence in Sin: Greed

by Deathangelgw



Series: Indulgence in Sin [1]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Language, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sappy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Done for the 7 Sins Fic Challenge. Caeru is very greedy for whatever Cal and Pell offer him.





	Indulgence in Sin: Greed

Title: Indulgence in Sin: Greed

Fandom: Wraeththu

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but rather Storm Constantine's! HAHA! Wait...why am I happy about that...

Warnings: AU, slash, threesome, some language, lemon, sap, fluff, PWP, three horny hara that need a good rooning...is that a warning??

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Pellaz/Calanthe/Caeru, though not necessarily in that order...

Prompt: #1 Greed

Summary: Pell, Cal, and Caeru learn to give in to their vices to find their virtues.

Spoilers: Up through Book 5 and a bit of Book 6, but since I didn't read that fully, well...hehe.

A/N: For the 7_deadly_sins_ LJ community challenge, which is a good *small* challenge that I decided to take up. I'm not crazy like some of my flist! LOL! A big huge thanks to Patricia and Jaiden for going over this and giving me advice for it! MUCHOS THANKS!!!!!! Anyways, enjoy and please review!

 

A simple breeze blew through the room as Caeru sat at his desk, going through the piece of music that he was composing. It had been a while since he had taken up his composing, but with all that had happened in his life, his music had suffered and he wanted to just let go of his artistic tendencies. He hummed softly as he chewed at his pencil end, and then made another notation on the composition. Rue smirked ironically as he saw that it was turning into a minor key and becoming rather dark.

 

After a bit, he sat back and stretched before standing and walking out to his balcony. Turning his jaded gaze onto Phaonica, though still with an appreciation for its beauty, he leaned on the balustrade and relaxed as he thought on all he had come to own and believe in. Much of it was based on his move to Immanion. His prison in some aspects, his salvation in others, but all in all, it was home.

 

He started though in surprise as a hand slowly ran up his spine to stop at his neck. He looked up and over his shoulder and tilted an eyebrow as Calanthe leaned in for a soft kiss while gently kneading his neck. Cal was the only one that Caeru knew who enjoyed physical touches as well as spiritual. Caeru soaked up all of it whenever it was bestowed upon him, though he made it difficult more often than not.

 

He leaned into the kiss, almost purring with satisfaction as a strong arm slid around his waist and held him close. Their kiss slowly broke and he smirked expectantly up at Cal. "And what are you expecting?" he asked softly as he resisted the urge to lean back into Cal.

 

"Mmm, I just wanted to taste you. Call me greedy," Cal replied with a grin before he leaned his head in to nibble along Caeru's neck. He chuckled as Caeru shuddered in reluctant pleasure and bit the soft neck. “Resisting me is not an option, Tigrina,” he added almost nastily.

 

"Like you'll let me forget. Bastard..." Caeru hissed out as he tried to resist the pleasurable feelings. He gasped softly as the arm squeezed around his middle in warning when he tried to pull away. Smirking as he tilted his head back, Caeru moaned in submission at the soft touches, but reached back and squeezed Cal’s thigh hard in retort. He felt Cal's soft laugh against his throat and sighed softly as he relaxed finally, letting his desire take over and dulling his senses. No matter how much he detested Cal’s assuredness, he couldn’t fight for long. He blinked indolently when knowing hands parted his shirt and caressed the hot skin there. "What are you doing?" he asked lazily, albeit somewhat more alert.

 

"I think I am going to roon you right here so everyone can see," Cal answered easily as he pushed the flimsy cloth off of Caeru's torso and resumed his caresses, focusing on the pert nipples that were almost reaching for his attentive touches. He pinched and rolled them while suckling lightly on Caeru's shoulder, loving the soft cries that were leaving the Tigrina's lips as the other har arched back against him. “Let them see how much the Tigrina is controlled by the Tigron,” he added with a low growl as he slid his hands towards Caeru’s pants

 

"C-Cal wait! P-People will s-see-oh Ag!" Caeru's breathless protests didn't deter Cal as the Tigron removed the billowing pantaloons that cloaked Caeru's legs and placed his hand just over Caeru's entrance to his soume-lam. He pushed his fingers in when Caeru bent forward, bracing himself while he spread his legs and urged Cal inside of him. He groaned lustily as he became soume and very ready for more from Cal. Tossing his head, Caeru sneered over his shoulder at Cal. “Fucking shit, Cal! Do it already, you fucking tease!!” he snarled impatiently before groaning again and rolling his hips on the invading fingers.

 

"Aren't *we* greedy..." Cal purred roughly as he pushed his fingers inside, stimulating the first two sikras of his Tigrina's soume-lam while he undid his own robe and pushed it aside. Caeru cried out again and arched, his essence swiftly coating Cal's hand as he swayed down onto the invading fingers. Cal rocked into Caeru's backside, his ouana-lim pulsing increasingly more as he felt Caeru's desire.

 

With a gentle, yet urgent move, he shifted Caeru to face him, and then brought up the slender legs to wrap around his waist. “I think you want more than you say you do, Rue,” he whispered gutturally, leering as Caeru hissed at him with a glare before arching in invitation. With a soft growl of need, Cal pushed his ouana-lim into Caeru fully, covering the quivering har's mouth with his own and sharing breath as they began to move.

 

Clutching at Cal, Caeru wrapped his arms and legs around Cal, holding on as he undulated onto the organ that was causing him such pleasure while his lower back pressed into the balustrade with each thrust. His head fell back as they moved faster, his mouth parting with soft cries of bliss as each of his sikras activated and sent fiery pleasure throughout his quaking body.

 

He ran his hand down along Cal’s arm, caressing the hand that was cupping his ass cheek and urging it nearer as they bent closer to each other in impending release. With a soft shout, he shuddered as the secret part to Cal's ouana-lim shot out and stabbed his fifth sikra, sending them skyrocketing into orgasm. He vaguely heard Cal's shout as the other blond arched above him in ecstasy, but it was drowned out by his own pleasure.

 

Eventually, the spasms subsided and they slumped to the balcony's floor. Caeru satedly laid his head on Cal's shoulder, purring as the other har ran gentle fingers through his hair. "That was very good. Naughty, but good," he murmured with a wicked laugh, echoed with a chuckle from Cal. He leaned his head up and brushed his lips over Cal's, opening his mouth when he felt the soft flicker of breath over his lips and shared breath with the blond.

 

"I swear. I can't leave you two alone for a minute!" Pellaz' voice broke through their post-coital sharing and forced them to look over languidly, grinning as they saw their amused consort. He crossed his arms over his chest as he sauntered over, looking down at their barely clothed bodies. "Did you wish for all Immanion to see what you two were doing?" he asked teasingly.

 

"Did they? Because I think we can give them an even bigger encore performance," Cal replied cheekily before grabbing Pell's hand and bringing him down while Caeru laughed in delight. Pell protested as he was tugged down, but was silenced when Cal captured his mouth with his own. The blond's strong hand ran through the ebony silk that was Pell's hair, holding the Tigron captive as they shared breath intensely.

 

Caeru’s desire rose as he watched the normally aloof part of their trio break down into an arunic whore. It was this that he greedily soaked in and urged him into action. Watching hungrily, his eyes darkened before he shifted off of Cal and began to strip Pell of his royal garments, suckling and licking at any skin that was exposed to him. Pell's gasp and soft cry informed him that Cal had released their consort's lips a minute before he felt fingers brushing towards his soume-lam.

 

Shifting forward, he straddled Pell's thigh and made it easier for the dark haired har to push his fingers inside, stirring the mingled essences of Caeru and Cal that were there with soft thrusts of his fingers. Pushing aside the last of the distracting clothing, Caeru leaned back and locked eyes with Pell as he rocked onto the fingers within him, panting quietly with his need.

 

"My, my...we *are* greedy, aren't we?" Cal purred out as he nuzzled Caeru's neck while his fingers deftly stroked Pell's ouana-lim into preparedness. He chuckled as Pell gasped and arched into the strokes before he shifted Caeru easily onto Pell's lap. "Well then, my greedy Tigrina, ride our Tigron into oblivion," he growled out as he pulled Pell's fingers from within Caeru before suckling on them.

  
With a soft needy cry, Caeru shifted up, and then impaled himself onto Pell, arching backwards into Cal as the other Tigron braced him from behind. Pell cried out as he filled Caeru, and then gripped the pale hips as he began to roll with Caeru towards their release. Their bodies undulated like in a dance for control while they thrust against each other, always supported by Cal as he caressed them heatedly while watching. It didn't take long for Caeru to arch and shriek, clawing at Pell's shoulders as he climaxed once more. Pellaz gasped and collapsed forward as his hips pistoned into Caeru while his teeth bit the Tigrina's shoulder hard in his climatic throes. Caeru screamed again hoarsely in pleasure at the bite, his head falling back onto Cal's shoulder as they trembled together.

 

Relaxing bonelessly into Cal, Caeru groaned as he was laid out onto the stone balcony, covered almost immediately by an equally sated Pell. He moaned as Pellaz shifted inside of him before pulling away, causing him to open his eyes sluggishly as he heard a quiet whimper from Pell just as the soft sound of mouths meeting muffled it.

 

He watched with a smirk as Cal hungrily ate from Pellaz' mouth as he caressed the dark haired har everywhere before standing them up. Pell leaned against the balustrade, gasping and tossing his head as he was encouraged to become soume by Cal's deft fingers. Caeru's grin grew as Pell spread his legs wantonly, undone by the skilled touches so that he forgot that they were indeed on display for all Immanion to see.

 

Pell’s body arched as he pushed his ass out towards Cal while he looked over his shoulder at his beloved. "Please Cal. I am the waters to calm your fire..." he whispered huskily, gasping again as Cal's fingers twisted within him.

 

"I am the fire that shall be quenched within your waters," Cal growled out hoarsely as he removed his fingers and placed them onto Pellaz' hips. He pressed his chest to Pell's back and pushed in sharply, lifting his consort's legs up to brace firmly against the balustrade as he began rocking into Pell. Pell cried out and curved backwards until his head rested on Cal's shoulder, his body shuddering with every thrust that came from his beloved. He shrieked suddenly in pleasure, surprising Cal and forcing him to look down as Pell writhed even more.

 

He suddenly felt a spear of pleasure rocket through him as he felt and saw Caeru kneeling before them, suckling eagerly at where they were joined as they moved together. He gasped as he experienced the deft tongue as it teased his ouana-lim while lapping at their combined essences as they leaked out of Pell's spasming soume-lam. Neither Tigron lasted long with that kind of stimulation and were soon clutching at each other as they screamed in bliss when they plunged into orgasm. Slowly, they collapsed to the ground, shuddering as they clung to each other before Caeru crawled up to join their post-arunic snuggling.

 

Purring as he licked his lips happily, the Tigrina smirked at them. "Greedy bastards..." he murmured with a wink before reaching over for his robes and heading back into his rooms.

 

Looking at each other, the Tigrons of Immanion chuckled softly before standing and joining their consort. Who were they to disagree?

 

Fin

 


End file.
